The Thrill to Race
by Aldara-Nerita
Summary: Feel the wind rush by and the adrenaline flow. Sense the excitement and tension in the air. Hear the heart sing with passion of dreams come alive. Such feelings are only true once you have experienced the thrill...


Hello out there fellow writing and, apparently since you are reading this, IGPX fans as well! Like most of you, I created this little short story with some inspiration and, in my case, a mixture of boredom and free time. It originally started out as a poetry thing, but I dove into my more creative side and added on to it. Now it's become more than a poem, but also a kind of short-short story. . Not too long for those who have little time, but it was just too short for a true tale as I had started. I hope I have found kind of a...uh, happy medium for all of you. Enjoy!

Oh, by the way, I do enjoy feedback. Comments, including constructive criticism, is welcome anytime. But really, if you truly just despise my offer after reading, no need to explode on me. I can't please _everyone. _In order to get better, we must practice, and is my practice. Flamers, just keep your comments to yourselves if you will. Thanks a bunch!

**Disclaimer**: It appears that this is a must, but it seems kind of silly to me sometimes. Oh well, follow the rules and you don't get yelled at, right? Obviously enough, I don't own any bit or piece or millimeter of IGPX or anything affiliated with IGPX. In fact, I don't even _use_ any characters within the IGPX series in this little short story! I'm just a fellow fan writing about it for the sheer entertainment of others. Nothing more, okay? Okay.

Anyway, enough of my blabbering. Enjoy reading!

* * *

"The Thrill to Race"

Have you ever had a dream? A dream where, if you had the skill, the determination, the luck, and the desire, that it finally became a possibility...a probability...and in the end...reality?

How about a wish? An urge that, once your eyes rested upon such a thought, seemingly so good and fun, so rewarding and entertaining, that you decided you would give up so much just to have or receive it? And if this was real, what would you do? What would you feel? How would the world be through your eyes?

This is the story of one where this possibility became life. Searching, success, failure, and the will to try again, has led the soul to find the purpose and reason it sought. Now, it has found its reason...the place where it belongs. These are the feelings, thoughts, and emotions of one being who was, through and through, truly "born to race."

* * *

_Day break brings all things so good;_

_pure of essence and perfection would,_

_bring things of many greatness too._

_But such perfection is never near,_

_because such things are tainted by fear._

_The sky still remains so clear and blue..._

_But now is not a time to think,_

_but a time to fly around the rink,_

_and conquer all before my space._

_My heart quickens its pace, _

_when e're it's time to race..._

* * *

I was nervous, so he could tell. But I would never admit it. I was arrogant, but that was normal, I suppose, for such a one of my age. Of course, he could always see right through me. He knew me too well for whatever I threw at him in return for his questions.

"You scared?"

"Of course not. Fear will alter my performance. I cannot let it intervene."

"You speak like a true professional."

"I _am_ the best here."

"Not yet. You still have to prove the ratings and predictions correct."

He was right, as always. I turned to face him, hand rising up to touch and check the high ponytail on my head. My hair was long, trailing down to whisper well beyond my neck and caress my shoulders and back. It was habit, making sure it was tight and out of the way. For some reason, I felt the need to check again.

"You ready for this? You will win?" He asked, that cocky smile disappearing. "You know Aaron and I will be beside you the entire way and help."

I had no words to offer. Lowering my head, I sighed deeply, letting all weariness come loose. Surprisingly, my breath wavered with nerves. My hands trembled. Why couldn't I stop shaking...just this once? My body tormented my mind, torturing me with the curse of being frightened. The man in front of me was never scared. Nonchalant he was, and because of that, he was one of the best. He could control himself, and I could not. And yet he looked up to me...that bothered me greatly. I should look up to him instead...

I couldn't lie. I am not a liar, and he understood what I meant.

"I will do my best, if that is what you mean." I stared directly at him, holding my gaze strongly and bravely. "You cannot see the future." He grinned, raising his hand to scratch at his own neck cheerfully.

"That is all we ask."

I turned around once more, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, gazing at my hands in deep contemplation. These hands would soon guide me...every movement I make created by them. I depended on them. Could they live up and succeed in what I demanded of them? I prayed so. They had before, each and every time, because they had no choice but to do what I asked of them. Then again, chance always proposes the possibility of them failing me.

"Are you ready?" He asked again, taking a step forward, but nothing more. I had a large space bubble, and to my wishes, he respected what room I desired. I turned a final time, quicker, and smiled confidently. I hid the scared little girl behind my blue eyes, and showed my own custom mask that always decorated me before every thrill such as this.

"As I'll ever be. Let's race."

* * *

_Winds flutter and flyers sing,_

_but not of battle for servant and king._

_For now, each other, they guard._

_We stand beside each other,_

_and act as though a brother._

_Victory achieved will be hard._

_But still we stand strong in lead,_

_for this spot we know and believe,_

_to be worthy of our grace._

_My fingers set the pace,_

_when e're it's time to race..._

* * *

It was dark inside. The console provided little viewing even with the light given. However, I remained calm, taking deep breaths in routine fashion. It was the same way every time.

My fingers twitched at the controls. With my eyes shut, I could almost feel and see my mech making its movements with incredible ease before me. The seat that surrounded me...I felt extremely comfortable here. It was one of the few places where I was at ease. Though the excitement of the track always gave me nerves, once I entered my darkened realm behind the eyes of metal, I became a different being. I morphed with my machine, and it and I warmed up together. I was no longer the same person, because I was ready to race.

If such a choice was reasonable and possible, I would remain forever here. The smell of fresh hot tar and smoking rubber welcomed me each and every time. The cries of people and thunder of foots stomping and hands clapping made my senses go wild. I could hear them; soft thunder it was. Inside my realm, it was quiet and peaceful. Cool and welcoming. Not for long. The race would soon start.

I would have remained lost in my dream and trance, eyelashes quivering with anxiety of the good kind, had not his voice overcome my thoughts once more.

"The door is ready to open. All systems nominal. Engines fully heated and raised to pressure. All mechs running smoothly. Both of us are ready, if you are."

At first I didn't answer, but soon the gentle hum of the mech wasn't enough to sustain me. I wanted to hear his voice again.

"We can't afford to lose." Some noise came through, slight confusion at my words.

"Huh? Can you repeat that? I...didn't catch all of it."

"We can beat them. We have to." His rich laughter came over the microphone. Even I gave a smile to hear it. That is what I had originally wanted. I just wanted him to talk to me, to prepare the both of us for this even more. My own words alone certainly wouldn't do, and neither would Aaron's...but his always helped.

"Of course we can! You as well as I know it. They are worthy, though. Of all people, you are wise enough not to underestimate." I nodded, even though he wasn't there to see my agreement.

"I understand that perfectly, but that doesn't mean I can't have confidence." He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, enjoying these last few moments together before the iron doors would open and the rushing light would flood our eyes. Before the crowd would explode in cheers and cries...all for us...

"Confidence is necessary, but the knight who puffs himself up too much is considerably easier to hit, and therefore, the first to fall off his horse."

"Nice analogy. Now we redress to medieval times for words of wisdom?"

"No, actually, I just made that one up."

"It is very clever."

"Why, thank-you."

I laughed out loud, my cheerful note easily being transferred to his own ears, and himself laughing along with me. I was surprised Aaron hadn't interrupted, but he was always quiet. Then again, he could have been cut off deliberately. I never thought of that possibility.

"A knight in shining armor, serving his king and lords gallantly. Those days were so long ago..." I murmured, mostly to myself, but of course, he never could keep his mouth shut when the desire to talk was running high.

"You know, they protected each other, much like our trio. In hard times, one could not survive without the other."

"They argued at times too..." I laughed at how often Aaron and him got into debates of the silliest things.

"But in the end, they had to unite to defend their own lives."

"And you are comparing our team to them?" Even though I couldn't see him, I could sense a shrug and that classic expression of: "sure, why not?".

"I don't see why we couldn't." I chuckled, relaxing and feeling ready for anything thrown at me. I would do my best. "We will be there to guard you, don't worry, but in order for this to work, you must lead us." He mentioned, not strictly of course, but he didn't have to be stern to get his message across to me.

"I know. But as I told you before, I can only do my best. A knight isn't infallible." He chuckled softly at my words.

"Neither are our opponents."

We were suddenly alerted to the doors opening to reveal us to the world. The sun on the clear day sparkled and gleamed off our clean and prepared mechs. The machines looked spectacular, and I expected them to perform just as well as they looked. Besides, the fans had paid good money to see a show. We shouldn't disappoint them.

* * *

_Beneath the waves of light and wind,_

_we prepare to steal the win,_

_but only if it is fair._

_I shall not of the others deceive,_

_nor take for only my wanted greed,_

_but work has taken its care._

_Sad it will be to lose,_

_but that is only if we choose,_

_to allow the laughter in our face._

_My mind shall push the pace,_

_when e're it's time to race..._

* * *

"Watch the curves and keep low to the ground. Keep your stance tight and secure. We don't want a trip now..." Aaron was always the one to advise. I knew perfectly well what I was doing, but he always would verbalize comments to keep us in shape. Or course, he was the defender, and could see us all easily from behind. I suppose I liked to hear his thoughts, for mere support if not true assistance. The mid-fielder, on the other hand, always gave him a hard time about it.

"Geez Aaron, you think that's obvious enough? Yes, we're aware of being in the second lap and still behind, but our leader hasn't made her move yet. Time is available, so we might as well wait until the right moment!"

"Time is of the essence! We are running out of it. If we are going to make a move, we must take a plan and use it now and effectively."

"Don't ruffle your feathers so much. We will make good time when it's right-"

"That's the point! Anything we do takes _time_ to do. It would be a little difficult to deploy an attack when the race is already finished!"

"Don't worry..." my voice broke the debate getting to a more heated position than I wanted. I smiled at the screen, wondering and having fun guessing at how Aaron's expression might look like. "I know what I'm doing. I want to make them feel secure, maybe puff themselves up at how well they're doing...and then they'll be easier to hit."

At first the mid-fielder said nothing at my use of our previous conversation, but then I heard his laughter come over the speakerphone and I couldn't help but grin.

"Lessons taken from life itself! I am impressed."

"It came from a true thinker."

Conversation died considerably after that. Aaron didn't press the issue, but it turned out to be right after a few more minutes. And, to be honest, I had little idea as to when the right time _was._ I was looking for signs or signals to ready myself to attack, to make a move, and bring down our opponents swiftly and easily. But of course, spotting that point in time is easier said than done.

So I waited, patiently and alert, for anything. _He_ was giving all trust in me...he was waiting for me, following my motions and moves in alignment like we practiced. The limelight was in my eyes, and I had frozen in stage fright.

I didn't want to admit it, nor say anything. I just kept looking, thinking, hoping I hadn't missed that moment in time already for the right second to strike. The track continued to fly by, my fingers trembling as I held the machine back from its top limits in speed. The other three...they were watching. I could feel and sense their eyes upon me. They were daring us to move, torsos turning to glance behind them towards us. I feared I had waited too long.

"One lap to go!" Aaron's voice shattered my thoughts, and I suddenly realized that I _had_ waited too long.

"Not yet," I commanded. The defender, having given a boost of his engines, obeyed in slowing down and once more falling into position.

"Hey..." His voice came online. "Are you all right? You're awfully quiet. You know what will happen now...right?"

"Yes..." I moaned. The team would prepare to launch ahead and transform to speed mode...we wouldn't be able to catch them past that point...which could be any second.

"You're call. Just trust your thoughts and abilities, and you will catch them. We are faster, and you know it. Make the right move, and this belongs to us. We will follow you closely. Don't worry. You're knights are here to guard you."

"What, am I your queen now?" I asked irritably. He sensed my tension, and merely chuckled, showing that he was completely willing to sacrifice anything for me to learn from a mistake. That was his way. If we lost, we could only win the next one. He wouldn't show me his anger or disappointment at my mistake in leading the team...he knew it hurt me if he did. Instead, he would claim we would win the next one...and we always did after that.

I swore silently to myself. That will not be the case. I guaranteed it!

"No, but we are here to obey you. This is your race, not theirs, and if you want to prove that, you must take it. You know what to do."

"You're right. Of course, you always are."

With a triumphant smirk on my face, I saw something that should have frightened me. The mechs ahead changed dramatically, throwing pieces and limbs upward as they morphed and transformed.

I saw it. My fingers, without thought, moved and worked at their own will.

"Now!"

My command had barely gotten from my lips. The other two were so into my thoughts and feelings, even Aaron, that I wouldn't have doubted that they felt the command before it ever was issued. In an instant, all three of us had rocketed forward.

While the trio of adversaries were too busy and caught up in believed victory, they never saw us leaning forward, claws and arms outstretched to slash their legs from beneath them, our own legs bent in readiness to leap upward and land in to strike. They never imagined the chance of us coming in as a blur, the gap between the teams closed in an instant. They never saw us coming, and neither did anyone else.

* * *

_With the rush of ground on by,_

_I let loose all fun and cry._

_I shall not bear the loss._

_Freedom of the speed achieved,_

_such a freedom I thirst and need._

_Forever I run at all cost._

_The desire to dwell upon the peak,_

_leads us far in which we seek._

_Our attainment in our haste._

_My soul released the pace,_

_when it was time to race..._

* * *

The ground rushed by, my whole mind pressed into what I was doing. I entered a state of one being, molding with my machine. Every movement was fluid and perfect, as if the mech and I were connected. That is why I liked it so much. I was so used to it, so perfected in controlling it, that it seemed the mech was alive and reading my thoughts before they ever became physical actions.

The wind must have whistled loudly by, and I regret not being able to hear it, but I could see the sights in return. The colors whooshing by in blurs of shades and light...everything melting together to one flow of liquid scenery...we were going so fast...

I could already hear the screams and cheers. I wasn't even there yet, but my hands grasped the controls tightly, as if afraid that, in letting go, all would be lost. But, it was far too late for anything to occur to change what fate had in store for our team.

Such speed...this is what I lived for! I survived solely for these few moments of freedom. I was moving so fast and freely, the world didn't matter to me. My teammates, the opponents...all of it didn't exist anymore. I was the only one upon the track...just my mech and I, but I was glad _he_ was still there to watch. I was glad he could see me fly.

I wished to race forever, just to run beyond the horizon and see the world. I wondered how long it would take if I stayed at this pace. Would it really take that long to see the world? It wasn't so big, after all.

I saw the ending, the entire goal within the sunlight, the entire finish for anyone and everyone watching. It lay before me so easily, and all for my taking. I had earned it, and I dashed for it.

Not caring who heard, I yelled joyfully as I crossed the mark, my laughter and cheers echoing madly in the ears of my teammates. Aaron complained unnecessarily at how I had probably damaged his hearing permanently, but the other didn't say a word. Well, at least none that I could understand. All I knew is that he was laughing too, shouting along with me in victory.

"We won."

It was the first actual words to come from my mouth when we crossed the finishing line.

Regretfully, I had to slow down my mech, bringing it to a halt. If the mech had been alive, I wondered if it would have complained too, wanting to continue running along the track. I, for one, wished to continue on. But, I could not, and forced myself to release the controls, guiding my machine to the resting point, and letting it release heat from its exertions performed unbelievably well.

I closed my eyes once it was all settled and done, hearing the engine slow and slow in my machine. I silently thanked it, not entirely wishing the other two to hear me talking to my machine. I could thank it again later. It performed magnificently, just as I wished it to.

So, for the last few moments, I rested in my private realm. The race was over, but the thrill to race had hardly died down. I listened to my own heartbeat, refusing to calm, as if also wanting the running to continue. I didn't want to leave my world. The track was where I belonged. I knew it, my heart knew it, and_ he_ knew it too.

He also had a knack at reading my thoughts. He spoke softly, not wanting to disturb me, but he eventually had to.

"Hey, you did very well. I never doubted you for a second..." I gave a soft snort in reply.

"Don't lie to me. You were worried. Just admit it." I wished I could have seen his smile, but the darkness I didn't want to leave yet...not yet...

"Fine. I was...uh, _mildly _concerned about your thoughts on actions. Of course, you did something right. Here we are at the finishing line, and we did just as you had hoped."

"I couldn't have done it without your help."

"Tell that to Aaron. I'm sure he won't shut-up about this all day, claiming how we barely escaped loosing by the thickness of a hair with your inability to act."

"Oh, we still love Aaron anyway, right?" I grinned at Aaron's teasing.

"Well, we certainly can't continue without him, if that's what you want me to say."

"I can accept that." I laid my head back, waiting for my capsule to be opened by assistants, for helping rough hands to haul me up from my realm.

"Say, thank-you for believing me back there. I doubted myself for a second as well, wondering if I had made a costly mistake, but then you brought me back on track." He was silent for a long moment...long enough to the point where I wondered if he was still in the cockpit. He spoke finally, much to my relief. They must be tending to Aaron first.

"No problem. You were right, you know. Confidence isn't a bad thing. You knew what to do, and you did it, just like that."

"Thank-you anyway."

A pause.

"You're welcome."

"I'm already looking forward to the next one." He laughed.

"I know you are. This _is_ where you belong. You make it obvious enough to anyone who meets you. You belong on the track, as do all of us, and that's why we're here." I closed my eyes, smiling in the darkness, letting my dreams create images of what may come to meet me next.

"I can't wait."

Within moments, though, my dream was disturbed by the giving of light. The hatch was released, and sunlight poured in to gleam off my helmet and sweaty skin. Taking a breath, I reluctantly welcomed the world of light, sound, and walking. It was saddening to leave the world I belonged...within the care of my mech, racing along the track, the world falling behind in your wake, where only the fastest were worthy to be alongside you.

But I knew I would be back. That is what kept me excited, and the need to return to the real world is what kept the thrill to race always quenching of my desires. I lived to experience the thrill to race. It was my world, my dream, and my life.

* * *

_I wish to forever race the track,_

_but only a circle it is in fact. _

_I cannot fly beyond my sight. _

_But how I wish for that to be true,_

_and run away beside all of you._

_We belong with speeds ahead of light._

_Perhaps I will someday leave the track,_

_and relinquish all that holds me back._

_With you I want to find my place._

_My spirit flies ahead of Pace,_

_when e're it's time to race._


End file.
